


Goosebumps

by mandaree1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: But they're gems who cares, Fluffy, Gen, Lapis isn't good with change, Peridot is curious, Snow, They probably shouldn't be on a truck, Winter, in the middle of winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Peridot and Lapis experience their first winter's snow together.





	

Steven informs them that the best way to watch the weather is from the truck bed, which Peridot agrees makes logical sense. Lapis flies them and an umbrella up (Peridot can always use her metal powers, but she's just in the mood to _fly_ ) and settles in, arms wrapped around her midsection, legs tucked under. She took comfort in the green Gem's familiar build pressed against her left side, the heat that comes off Steven as he settles between her legs.

"It'll be cold," he warns them, like it isn't already.

Peridot starts prattling on, and while Lapis would like to listen- really and truly- this is her usual nap time, and she doesn't like it when she deviates from such a comfortable routine. She closes her eyes, shifts to get comfortable, and allows her body to shut off for a bit.

Peridot wakes her some time later, shaking her arm. Lapis sits up, returning her hands to the safe confines of her lap. It's dark out, but she can just barely make out the tractor and cornfields, the tree in the distance. Blobs of white are falling resolutely from the sky.

"Is _this_ snow?" She whispers. It feels forbidden for her to raise her voice; like the weather could hear her.

"Yeah," Steven agrees cheerfully. "Isn't it cool? Pun intended."

Lapis' lips part, then shut. This isn't like rain, something somewhat familiar that only clung as long as it took to find a warm place or a suitable cloth to wipe it off with. The snow was clinging to the hard ground, the crops.

"Oooh..." Peridot breathes. The childlike wonder in her eyes is admirable. "Can you touch it?"

"Yeah," he replied, then repeated himself; "Yeah. It's cold to the touch, and it'll melt in your hand, but it's safe."

A small green hand darted out from under the umbrella, returning sprinkled with white. Peridot rubbed her hands together, brow furrowed. Lapis blandly watches her test and examine the substance.

"Lapis, feel my hands!" Peridot practically oozes enthusiasm as she presses them to her arm. She's cold, though her form holds no heat of its' own.

Lapis jumps and leans back. "Whoa."

"It's fascinating," Peridot tells Steven. "How long does it typically do this?"

"Off and on, the whole winter." He pats her arm. "We might even get some hail."

Lapis' mind was beginning to swim. Earth was weather after weather after weather- didn't they ever get _sick_ of it? Didn't they ever want to lock themselves somewhere quiet and safe and _unchanging_?

Gentle fingers wrapped around her wrist, loose enough that she could pull away if she felt the need.

"Try it?" Peridot urged, but didn't force.

Lapis pursed her lips. "Yeah, okay, sure."

The snowflakes gathered together into the palm of her hand. The cold seeped into her, unpleasant but not enough to seek out warmer land.

"It's not melting," she notes.

"Mine didn't either," Peridot puts in. "Not until I created friction."

"I guess that's because of how Gems work," Steven shrugs. He has one dissolving on his tongue. "You don't make heat like us squishy humans do."

"Weird." Lapis says, and gives Peridot the handful of flakes. She watches, but doesn't stick her hand out again that night. Peridot says she's proud of her, but she can't decipher why.

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? Is this... fluff? On my fanfic account? It's more likely than you'd think. ;)


End file.
